


Lucky

by Kazevita



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazevita/pseuds/Kazevita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Alibaba comforts an insecure, scarred prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

"Would you please stop staring already…"

Alibaba could not hide the blatant amusement on his face as he looked up into the mismatched eyes of the person he held most dear. One would think after just making love it wouldn't be possible to switch to a sour mood so quickly, but this was Hakuryuu after all.

"I am not staring, I am admiring. They are quite different." Alibaba countered with a smirk upon his lips.

"I don't care what you choose to call it, just stop doing it!" Hakuryuu cried and then proceeded to roll his eyes and sigh at the other boy.

Was it that hard to understand that he was a little self-conscious of the scar that marred almost half of his face? Even after being together for several months the prince was still very aware of his imperfections when around the blonde.

"Why? Is that not one of the many perks of being your lover?" Alibaba asked innocently.

"Perks?" The prince repeated, totally perplexed by the blonde's question.

Alibaba simply hummed in affirmation and stated with a leer, "Yeah, like getting to ogle you as much as I like, whenever I like."

A dark blush stained Hakuryuu's checks as he turned his head, hiding the scarred side of his face from the other boy's view. He knew that Alibaba found him somewhat attractive, I mean they were intimate with one another quite frequently, but he couldn't understand why the blonde would want to spend extra time just to look at him. The prince was under no illusion that his physical appearance was anything more than ordinary.

"I can't ogle you properly if you hide from me." Alibaba chirped, which gained him Hakuryuu's attention once more.

"I'm not hiding," was the prince's petulant reply.

"Mmmm . . . well that depends on what you define as 'hiding,'" Alibaba contemplated as he tilted Hakuryuu chin back towards his own face with the tips of his fingers.

When their eyes finally locked the blonde's face split into a wide grin as he whispered, "There you are . . ."

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes a second time that morning in disbelief at the awe in the other's voice, but his whole body froze when he noticed Alibaba's face moving towards his own. The prince held his breathe and shut his eyes as the blonde grew closer and closer. Expecting a peck on the lips, Hakuryuu inhaled sharply when instead soft thin lips grazed his left eyelid.

Alibaba then continued to rain light kisses all over the prince's face. This act alone voiced the blonde's pure adoration for the other more than any words ever could.

Hakuryuu burst into a fit of giggles and began to squirm when the blonde kissed a particularly sensitive spot below his left ear. Encouraged by the reaction, Alibaba kept peppering kisses along the prince's neck until Hakuryuu pleaded for him to stop.

"I love it," the blonde declared as the two boys made eye contact once more.

Hakuryuu, who was still attempting to catch his breathe from all the tickling, looked down at Alibaba with a shocked expression.

It? He couldn't possible mean…

"Your scar, it's a part of your past and has made you the person you are today. There is no shame in that," Alibaba stated and continued with complete honesty, "and on top of that, I happened to think it's quite beautiful."

Normally, the prince would have balked at such a feminine compliment, but the sincerity in Alibaba's words forced Hakuryuu to hold his tongue.

As The prince continue to sit, dumbstruck by the remark, his lips were swiftly taken. After recovering from the initial shock of the unexpected contact, Hakuryuu responded tentatively to the blonde's ministrations.

Alibaba only gave the prince a moment to get accustomed to the intimate contact before his insistent tongue sought entrance to the other boy's mouth. Never able to put up much of a fight against the other, Hakuryuu willingly allowed the boy access and slowly lost himself in the passionate kiss.

One thing led to another and they were making love, again. But this time felt different than the last. It was as if Alibaba was able to gently peel away each of the prince's insecurities with every touch, every kiss, every softly spoken word of affection.

Soon it became too much and the prince was only somewhat successful in holding in his shout of release as tears of gratitude prickled the corners of his eyes. How had he managed to find someone who loved every part of him? Even the parts of himself he most disliked.

It had to be more than just luck.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well would you look at that it's my first Alihaku/Hakuali fic . . . Please review! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! A happy writer is an active writer ^^


End file.
